Gundam Wars Episode 1
by GundamGuy32
Summary: This is my first, please send me reviews to tell me what you think about it.
1. Prolouge

The Gundam Wars  
Episode One: The Shadow is Released  
  
Prologue  
  
It was an ordinary day of school; all of Joe Mack's friends and classmates were there, from Ryan Mooney to Jonathan Yergan to Sari Nist to even James Bowker. To Joe, something didn't feel right. But, never the less, he went down to the band room the way he always did.  
  
"Hey Sari, where's Robbie?" Joe, who was a 5ft 10½in, 252lbs, ninth grader, asked.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know," she, who was a 4ft 9in, 98lbs, ninth grader, replied, "I haven't seen him all week."  
  
"That's weird," Joe said, "However it is only Tuesday."  
  
"I know, but still!"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe he's at the lunchroom with a taller girl."  
  
"I am going to kill you!"  
  
"You say that, but you never follow through."  
  
Just then Sari tries to hit Joe in the head but misses completely.  
  
"You missed! How could you miss, I'm less than three feet in front of you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, take this!" Sari replied.  
  
She then kicked Joe right in the leg.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!"  
  
"It was meant to hurt."  
  
All of a sudden the bell rang to go to Homeroom. Sari, Joe, and Melissa Mong all walk up to science together, laughing and joking and arguing.  
  
"Hey Joe, What's up?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Nothing really. How's life?" Joe replied.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"Not sure, I just feel very relaxed today for some reason."  
  
"Hate to interrupt, but you do have to put your book bags in your lockers," Sari interrupted.  
  
Looking at their backs, Joe realizes that he and Melissa forgot to go to their lockers. He then ran to his locker to put his book bag in his locker. The bell rings and he and Melissa were late, but because the teacher, Mrs. Hilton, saw what happened she let them go. The reason being that she was their Earth and Space Science teacher and homeroom/first period teacher.  
  
Joe got in the room and sat down. Wonder what's for lunch, he thought.  
  
His thoughts were then interrupted by Ryan Mooney slapping him in the back.  
  
"Hey, Mo Jack, What's up?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Nothing, how about you?" Joe answered.  
  
"Nothing, but take a look at this Gundam I drew."  
  
Just then, Ryan holds up a picture of the Nu Gundam flying past the remains of three Jagens.  
  
"Dude that is so cool!" Joe said.  
  
"Thanks, it took me four hours to draw," Ryan replied.  
  
The bell for first period rings, and the announcements come on. The same old thing, news, sports, and lunch menu. But after the announcements, Mr. Harvey comes on over the PA system.  
  
"Ah, attention all students, we would just like to inform you, ah, that Congress just declared, ah, war on, ah, Iraq. Ah, that is all."  
  
After hearing this, Mrs. Hilton turned the TV on to the news to see what he was talking about. While this was happening, Ryan, Sari, Melissa, and Joe all sat at one table talking about this.  
  
"What were they thinking?" Joe asked, "Iraq has one of the largest holds of nuclear, biological, N2, and chemical weapons!"  
  
"I know! What were they thinking?" Ryan said.  
  
"I don't know, but they really were idiots," Sari said.  
  
"Really! But hey at least they're doing something against Iraq!" Melissa replied.  
  
"True, but still, like Joe said, Iraq is one of the more powerful nations in the world," Ryan said.  
  
"Ryan does have a point, Melissa," Sari said.  
  
"Joe, how come you're so quiet, you're the one who started this conversation?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I don't know, I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen. I don't know what, but something is going to happen," Joe replied.  
  
Then the bell for second period rang so Joe walked down to his Spanish class.  
  
Third period, how boring, Joe thought while he walked up on his own. When he got to the room he immediately met up with Jonathan Yergan, who at the time was reading a book.  
  
"Hey Jon, what's up?" Joe asked  
  
"Nothing really, how about you?"  
  
"Nothing, but can you believe what is happening?"  
  
"No, I mean what were they thinking? And also, what about all of our classmates, they all think that war is cool. I wish that they could see what war is really like."  
  
"I know, but what can we do?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
Just then the bell rings for the start of third period.  
  
Subspace, a very interesting place, especially since the Shadowy Figure took over. It used to be a happy place where everyone lived in peace, but now it is a place of total war, with the Shadowy Figure fighting the Earth-Space Federation. The Shadowy Figure controlling the evil darkarmy verses the Federations mobile suits, like the Jagen, the GM 3, the Guncannon, and many others.  
  
Why do I even bother coming out to the battlefield in my Master Gundam, when the darkarmy can do all my work? the Shadowy Figure thought.  
  
"Sir, battle update!" the general, named Brian Digia, said.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Sir, the enemy is winning, 60% of our troops have been taken out! Only 20% of their troops have been defeated!"  
  
So, that is why I stay, the Shadowy Figure thought, answering his own question.  
  
The Master Gundam then starts running toward a Jagen, leaping at its head.  
  
"DARK FINGER!" the Figure calls out, activating its special attack.  
  
The left hand starts glowing with a dark energy that rips right through the Jagen's head, all the way down to the cockpit, instantly killing the pilot. "I want the rest of you weaklings to know who I am, I am Gabriel!" the Shadowy Figure now has a name. The name of Gabriel. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"OK, today we are going down to the auditorium to watch the news on the war today," Mrs. VanHorn said.  
  
By the time the class got down to the auditorium, it was already dark and the projector was showing CNN. Everybody was saying how cool the war was, except for Joe, Ryan, Sari, Jonathon, Melissa, and Samantha Kaufman, who got to school late.  
  
"What's happening today, everyone is talking about war?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Congress declared war on Iraq, the idiots," Joe replied.  
  
"Sam, you didn't know already?" Sari asked.  
  
"No," she replied  
  
"I only wish that they could see what war is really like!" Jonathon said.  
  
"I really agree with that one," Ryan said.  
  
"Me too," Joe said.  
  
"Me three," Sari said.  
  
All of a sudden the room started to glow with an unnatural light. Everybody was wondering what was happening. Everything then went white. The room started spinning around. A portal opens in the top of the room. Everybody was sucked into the portal.  
  
What happened next was unnatural; the battlefield started to grow brighter until it became white. All of a sudden Gundams surrounded them.  
  
"Troops retreat! It was a trap!" Gabriel shouted.  
  
"Sir, why are we retreating? We were winning!" Brian asked.  
  
"General, look around! We are surrounded on all sides except behind by Gundams! We have no other choice!" Gabriel replied.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir! All troops retreat!" calls out Brian.  
  
One thing that Gabriel didn't notice was that the Gundams weren't activated. They were standing there, dormant until their rightful pilots called on them. They had been sent there by the "Legends". The Legends also had called upon the pilots who would arrive at any moment. But Gabriel didn't even consider that the Gundams were inactive. He simply did the smartest thing and left, because at any moment the Gundams would have their rightful pilots.  
  
What is life? Is it time? Space? Physics? A physical form at all? Or any thing at all? These questions and more filled Joe's head, but Joe hadn't even been thinking about all of this. He was simply wondering if all of his friends were all right. Then, out of nowhere all of these thoughts started filling his head. They started to overwhelm him, his head started to hurt so bad until he could do nothing from stopping himself from holding his head and crying out. It was too much for him; it was like he was chosen to hold everyone's thoughts and feelings. He felt everything, from pain, to fear, to hunger, to evil, to even joy. It was all too much for him. He started to reach down into his heart; there he found something to keep him going. All was then clear, he was able to see again, and the pain was gone. He could see that three others were in pain, Sari, Jonathon, and Ryan. They were all in his old predicament. They didn't have the truth that he had. But when he tried to speak he found that he couldn't, no matter what, he couldn't speak, scream, or even whisper. But he found that he shared a mental link with them. As soon as he spoke to them through this, they also grew calm and in the same state as him.  
  
But it was too late, for things were starting to grow dark. Everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, cranberries, and pumpkin pie for dessert. This would make a perfect Thanksgiving Day dinner, if it were Thanksgiving. This was the dinner for Gabriel. The perfect dinner, Gabriel thought. Nothing could ruin this, absolutely nothing.  
  
"Sir the Federation is moving!" a lieutenant told him.  
  
OK, so almost nothing, he thought.  
  
"Begin to form a task force of Zakus and Geara Dogas to overtake the enemy with speed and power," he said.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"And I will be joining them in my Master Gundam."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The team ended up consisting of two Zakus, two Geara Dogas, and the Master Gundam. As they went out in the dead of night with darkness surrounding them, they found the Feddie base and completely destroyed it. But in the dead of night none could see how, except for the team.  
  
"That was the best secret attack we have had in months! Good job men!" Gabriel said to the team members, "Now let's go and get some dinner!"  
  
Things started to clear. The darkness was gone; the area had stopped spinning, and in front of Joe stood the tall, majestic Wing Gundam Zero Custom. With its wings and body made of Gundaninum alloy. He looks around to see many, many more Gundams. Like the Burning Gundam, the Death-Scythe Hell Custom, the Nu Gundam, and many others. Where am I? This is not making any sense! Joe thought.  
  
"Ryan! Sari! Jonathon! Melissa! Anyone! Is anyone out there?" he calls out. But to no avail, no one will answer him. Everything started to go black once again; he felt reality slipping away. That is until he felt nothing at all.  
  
Sari started to wake up; the darkness disappeared into her memory. But something dark still filled her sight. Some black Gundam that carried a beam-scythe. She then realized what it was, Joe had told her about it before, it was the Death-Scythe Hell Custom Gundam. She reached up to touch it, but pulled back as it started to move. The wings that resembled that of a bat started to open, and when they had opened halfway the chest started to open reviling a very linear cockpit with only two controls, one for the right hand and one for the left. After it had stopped moving, Sari reached up again and felt the foot of the Gundam, it had felt eerily warm and brought an unknown calmness to her heart. This calm seemed familiar to her. She tried to remember why it seemed so familiar to her. Then it hit her; it was the same thing that she had felt in that vortex they had been sucked through.  
  
She tried to climb up to the cockpit, but found that she couldn't make it. I wish I could climb that far, or it would come to me, she thought.  
  
The Gundam started moving again, this time it set its hand down next to her. So she did what most people would do and climbed on to it. The hand just rose up to the cockpit, allowing her to climb in. As soon as she got in and put the restraints on the cockpit door closed, the room started to fill with a liquid that smelled, and tasted like blood and was as sticky as blood. She tried to hold her breath, but something told her to breathe, so she did. She found that she could breathe this unknown liquid. She started to wonder how she could make the Gundam move. Move already you stupid Gundam, walk forward! Sari thought. The Gundam started to walk forward, slowly, but still forward. It seemed to Sari that the Gundams only work if you think what you want to do. She started to think about running, the Gundam started to run, she thought about fling high, the Gundam's boosters started to flair and ignite, launching it into flight. It was a high all its own. She decided to land, so in her mind she thought about landing and on the screen in the cockpit showed that the Gundam started to descend to the ground, but when she got there, the Gundam had been moving too quickly and the leg broke off. Sari started to feel like her leg had been ripped off; the pain was excruciating. So bad that she blacked out of reality. 


End file.
